


For Zoe Nightshade

by thewinginthenight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Gen, Hercules is a jerk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Percy remembers what Hercules did to Zoe, Some Spoilers, Some hurt/comfort, The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinginthenight/pseuds/thewinginthenight
Summary: There was a reason that Percy wanted to meet Hercules on their way to the Mediterranean Sea. And it sure wasn't for an autograph. So instead he asks Jason for a for a favor.(basically I'm trying to fix that terrible moment where Percy seemed to forget what Hercules had done to Zoe in MoA)





	For Zoe Nightshade

Jason and Piper were getting ready to fly over to Hercules’ Island, they didn’t really have much of a plan, because they weren’t quite sure what to expect from the former demigod turned god. Jason figured since he was a fellow son of Zeus he might be more willing to help, but Percy’s words still rung in his ears, “half-brothers don’t always get along.” He tried not to think about it but it was difficult with the success of their mission riding on Hercules’ good mood. The blond demigod was just about to grab Piper and head off when Percy approached them at the last second.

“Hey, this is gonna sound a bit weird…” he started, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “but since I’m probably not going to meet the guy face to face I’m wondering if you could do me a favor,” Jason for a second thought Percy was going to ask for him to get the minor gods autograph – however, he remembered the sea demigods earlier words of Hercules being the Starbucks of the ancient world and how bitter he sounded. There was no way Percy would be jealous of Hercules, would he? I just seemed like such an un-Percy like thing to be jealous of.

“Um… sure,” Jason stated after a moment, more than a little curious of what this favor could be.

“If you get the chance to while you’re talking with old jerk-ules over there, deck him for me would ya?” he asked casually, as if punching the most powerful demigod in history was just a regular Tuesday activity. Jason felt his jaw go slack and saw that Piper and a few of the others who were in hearing range had similar expression of bewilderment – all except Annabeth who if anything had a look of sympathy on her face.

“W-what?” Piper finally managed to choke out. Jason was still just in shock and couldn’t help but wonder if he was right in Percy being jealous of Hercules in some way.

“It’s for a friend of mine. He hurt her a long time ago,” Percy said, hand drifting to the pocket that always held his sword, Riptide, when it was in its pen form, “I would do this myself but since I’m ‘not diplomatic’ enough,” he said with air quotes as if it was something he’d been told – most likely by Annabeth, “I’m asking you to do it,”

If it wasn’t for the almost deadly serious look Percy’s face, then Jason would have thought he was joking. But after getting to know Percy these last few days of their travel he had learned that Percy was loyal – loyal to fault if Jason were being honest. So when he saw the anger in the son of Poseidon’s eyes on his friend’s behalf, the blond demigod couldn’t help but wonder who she had been and what his half-brother had done to her. The earlier nerves of meeting said half-brother intensified and he suddenly wondered if he should be going at all. But the son of Jupiter steeled himself and looked in his cousin’s eyes.

“What was her name?” he finally asked. Percy’s eyebrows shot up as if he was surprised that Jason had accented to his request – apparently the son of the sea god _had_ realized the ridiculousness of his request but that just made Jason feel even more justified in taking the favor. Especially if Percy had thought it was such a crazy request but still asked anyway.

“Zoe,” he finally said, “Zoe Nightshade,” Jason nodded once before grabbing Piper and flying over to the island.

“You aren’t really going to ‘deck’ him, right? He’s a minor god Jason,” Piper said uncertainly. Jason didn’t reply. He didn’t really know Percy’s reasoning behind what he had asked, but he seemed so certain that the former demigod turned god was in the wrong that Jason couldn’t help but believe him.

“If I get the chance, then yes,” Piper gave him an incredulous look but didn’t question him getting caught up in all the other worries and concerns that this side-quest brought on. Jason did the same himself focusing on the rest of the task at hand, but still he kept that request in mind,”

0o0o0

Jason got his chance, after Piper had unloaded a small mountain of food onto the minor god with her newly acquired cornucopia. He didn’t necessarily get to punch the minor god like Percy had asked but as the son of Zeus was pelted with an assortment of ham and exotic fruits Jason shouted, “That was for Zoe Nightshade!” before he grabbed Piper and flew speedily back to the Argo II – dodging coconuts that fired at them like cannonballs. Percy himself deposited a small tidal wave onto the minor god with a very self-satisfied smirk as their made its escape through the pillars of Hercules and into Mediterranean Sea.

0o0o0

It was only after a few eventful hours filled with a rogue pegasi, and run in with another unfortunate relative (This time it was Percy’s) that Jason finally managed to get a chance to ask Percy about Zoe Nightshade. Jason had come up to the deck to relieve the dark haired demigod from his watch so he could get some rest. However, before Percy went back below deck Jason spoke.

“Who is she?”

“Who?” Percy asked a bit confusedly, apparently having forgotten what he’d asked of Jason earlier. Granted the past few hours have been rather hectic with Percy’s ancient pirate half-brother and his merry band of dolphin-men trying to raid their ship, but still.

“Zoe Nightshade,” Jason elaborated.

“Oh,” Percy looked down sadly, “She was one of the Five Hesperides, you know the ones who protect and tend the garden with the special apples. It was one of Hercules’ labors,” Jason knew of the garden but he mentally counted and double checked his mythology.

“Wait… aren’t there only Four Hesperides?”

“There are now,” the son of Poseidon said – the same bitterness from earlier creeping back into his voice, “Zoe was one of them until she helped Hercules to steal the apples from the garden. Because of it she was exiled and practically erased from history,” He reached into his pocket and took out riptide but didn’t uncap the pen, “she made this sword for him from her own hair pin for him for when he faced Ladon, but in the end he abandoned her and took all the glory for himself,” his voice was hard as he put the pen shaped sword back in his pocket, “eventually Artemis took pity on her and made her the lieutenant of her hunters,” Jason opened his mouth to ask, knowing that his sister Thalia was the current lieutenant, but Percy cut him off already knowing his question, “She died a few years ago. The three of us were on a quest together a few years ago, along with… well anyway at the end of that quest she was killed and that was when Thalia joined,”

“Is that why she joined?” Jason asked. He knew that he was getting a bit off topic but he still had so much about his sister that he didn’t know. Percy looked at him sympathetically.

“That’s part of the reason. She also did it to escape the great prophecy, but mostly I think she wanted to honor Zoe,” Percy had a small sad smile as he looked at the night sky. The stars would be fading soon in the morning light but the son of the sea god pointed out a specific constellation that Jason had never noticed before, “Artemis made her into a constellation as she died. She became The Huntress. She was one of the bravest people I’d ever met,”

“Did she give you your sword before she died?” Jason asked, now that he knew of the blades origin. It also made sense why it looked like a pen, because it had originally been made out of a hair pin. The blond guessed that it had just transformed to look a bit different as the world changed.

“No, but she gave me her blessing to wield it, told me that she was glad I had it. Glad that I wasn’t like Hercules,” he spat out the former demigod’s name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Jason looked down, slightly ashamed that he had originally been excited to meet Hercules and to call him his half-brother. Now he didn’t want anything to do with him. It seemed that being a son of Jupiter was much more difficult that he originally realized. Not only did have his own reputation to build and protect, but he had to deal with the failings of all his predecessors. People looked up to him because he was powerful but they looked down on him for the same reason - as it had been abused in the past by his half-siblings.

“You aren't like him either,” Percy said as if reading his thoughts. Jason looked up and blushed slightly at being read so easily but still smiled appreciatively. Percy just showed of one of his easy going grins despite the lines of exhaustion that plagued his face.

“Get some sleep dude, you look exhausted” Jason said. Percy gave him a fist bump before going below deck, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts. The blond demigod looked out over the prow of the ship as they moved over the Mediterranean Sea, thinking about Zoe Nightshade, his sister, and the darker legacy that came with being a child of Jupiter.

**Author's Note:**

> I, like many people, was deeply disturbed by the terrible out of character moment in Mark of Athena where Percy actually felt disappointed about not being able to meet Hercules so I felt the need to correct that – and of course give Jason some feels/angst and let Percy help him out a bit.
> 
> Comments are welcome – even if there is something you disagree with me. Hope that I did the characters justice and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
